In computer display settings, a source platform (e.g., game console, computer, camera, video recording device) may encode (e.g., compress) a video signal such as a movie or three-dimensional (3D) game for wireless transmission to a display. Each frame of the video signal may contain high dynamic range (HDR) content generated dynamically as each frame of the video is created. The video containing a sequence of HDR images typically requires a significant amount of processing resources to generate real time video streams using conventional processing. The difficulties associated with the generation of real time HDR video streams may be reduced if each HDR image is generated using an HDR enhancement with temporal multiplexing as disclosed herein with respect to the present invention.